Currently used bisphenol-based epoxy resins are widely used in a variety of fields including coating, adhesive agents, electrical and electronic engineering, and civil engineering and construction, due to advantages of excellent adhesive strength, mechanical properties and chemical resistance, and less shrinkage deformation during curing. Chemical materials containing the bisphenol-based epoxy resin as a main ingredient are derived from petroleum and produce chemicals harmful to human such as endocrine disruptors during the production and use.
Commonly used chemical materials containing the bisphenol-based epoxy resin as a main ingredient are derived from petroleum resources and use of irreversible fossil resources is considered to cause remarkable environmental costs. Accordingly, research is underway to obtain petroleum resource-derived bisphenol-based epoxies from recyclable resources and the most representative recyclable resources are monomers called “isosorbide (1,4:3,6-dianhydrosorbitol), isoidide (1,4:3,6-dianhydroiditol), and isomannide (1,4:3,6-dianhydromannitol)” using carbohydrate-based natural materials as sources. Research to prepare epoxies using isosorbide instead of bisphenol A has been conducted (East A, Jaffe M, Zhang Y, Catalani L H. US patent 20080021209, 2008).
This research is conducted by reaction at 115° C. for 12 hours using ECH derived from propylene, which is a petroleum resource, thus having problems of low economic efficiency and industrial inapplicability.